Crossing Paths
by wereleopard
Summary: Faith leaves Sunnydale to find her own destiny
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crossing Paths  
Rating: PG

Spoilers: Angel, Buffy and Supernatural all of them

Summary: Faith leaves Sunnydale to find her own destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Buffy or Angel  
N/B Pat I hope you like it. I know this is a little short sorry about that.

Chapter One

"I'm going to see Faith." Buffy announced.

"Are you nuts, she's a psycho." Xander stared at his friend in shock.

Willow nodded her head timidly. "Are you sure Buffy, Faith is dangerous."

"I just need to make sure she is ok. The Mayor was the only family she had."

XXXXX

Faith sat in her room staring at the wall, she wiped at tear away angrily.

"So what if he's dead." She muttered to herself.

There was a knock at her door, sighing she got to her feet went over and opened it.

"Faith, I thought I would come and check up on you." Buffy said looking a little nervous.

"Go away B. I am not going to have a pity party." Faith muttered and tried to shut the door.

"Faith don't, I." The blonde slayer paused for a moment. "I know he was evil but he was still like a father to you. If you need to talk or anything you know where I am."

"Just leave me the hell alone." Faith screamed pushing Buffy hard and slamming the door.

Buffy stood there stunned she raised her hand to tap again but lowered her hand and walked away.

Faith slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground, looking around her room and it suddenly hit her how alone she was.

XXXXX

Faith snuck into the Mayor's office, she just wanted something of his to remind her that someone did care about her.

She sat at his desk rubbing his hand across it imaging that he was still around. She opened the drawers not really looking for anything until there was this file and a name on the front.

Faith.

The young brunette frowned. "Why has he got a file on me?" She muttered to herself and opening it she started to read. "What the hell?"

Faith closed it quickly keeping a tight grip on it she ran out of the room.

XXXXX

Buffy wandered down the street her mind still on Faith, she was worried about her. Looking up the blonde saw Faith standing at the bus stop a rucksack over her shoulder and a large bag in her hand.

"She's leaving." Buffy whispered and before she knew what she was doing the teenager ran across the road. "Faith what are you doing?"

"What does it look like B? I'm leaving this hellhole." Faith muttered.

"Faith I can help you?" Buffy tried again.

"Haven't you got it yet I don't want your help." Faith walked onto the bus not turning back to look at the only person in the world knew what it was like to be different.

XXXXX

Sam and Dean sat on the bed in the hotel room watching the television as their dad sat at the table cleaning his gun. There was knocking at their door John looked at his sons and nodded. They both got to their feet quickly and grabbing some weapons.

John moved to the door and opened it slowly and standing there was a young girl. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Are you John Winchester?"

"Why?" He asked his hand tightening on the gun.

"My name is Faith and it seems that I'm your daughter."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crossing Paths  
Rating: NC17

Spoilers: Angel, Buffy and Supernatural all of them

Summary: Faith leaves Sunnydale to find her own destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Buffy or Angel  
N/B Pat I hope you like it. I know this is a little short sorry about that.

Chapter Two

John Winchester stared down at the folder and glanced up at the teenager. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over and his two sons. "You're my daughter." He muttered.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, their mouths slightly open as they stared at the newest member of the family.

"Dad," Sam started to speak, he paused for a minute. "Our lives are, you know, dangerous."

Faith turned to him and laughed. "Don't worry boys I can take care of myself. So you hunt things that go bump in the night." The brunette grinned. "Funny thing is I do that too."

John stared at her, suspicion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a slayer."

"A slayer?" Dean asked.

"A vampire slayer." Faith answered.

"You're a female Van Helsing then?" Dean joked.

Faith walked over to him slammed him against the wall and lifted him up. Dean struggled but could not break her grip.

John and Sam rushed across trying to pull her off; she dropped him and knocked the other too of their feet with a spinning kick.

"Boys, I am stronger, faster and all around better then you because I was born and trained that way." Faith took a deep breath. "Look you're my family and I have made so many mistakes in my life I don't want this to be another. Please give me a chance to be part of the Winchester family. I'm not great at taking orders but I promise I will do my best and I can be of help."

XXXXX

4 years later

Faith looked around LA. "Time to go and fight the good fight." She grinned at herself. They needed some local knowledge, and well she knew so people who could hopefully help her. If they didn't try to kill her first.

The slayer stood outside a huge hotel. The Hyperion. She nodded and headed towards the main doors.

XXXXX

Doyle walked through the hotel, a scream echoed around him. "Cordy." He shouted as he ran down the stairs. Angel was holding onto the beautiful brunette, her eyes wide with terror, and her hands gripping the side of her head.

Wesley turned to look at the young Irishman his face full of confusion.

Slowly the thrashing started to slow and then stopped. "Cordy." Angel asked whispering.

"Owww." She groaned as she opened her eyes. "Is that what a vision feels like?"

Doyle opened and closed his mouth. "You had a vision, what did you see?" He asked.

"It was strange; it was a yellow eyed demon." Cordy muttered.

"Well fuck." A voice said came from the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Crossing Paths  
Rating: NC17

Spoilers: Angel, Buffy and Supernatural all of them

Summary: Faith leaves Sunnydale to find her own destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Buffy or Angel  
N/B Pat I hope you like it. I know this is a little short sorry about that.

Chapter Three

Angel, Cordy and Wes looked up. Cordy paled and backed away. Angel growled, while Wes slowly made his way to the weapons.

"Woah boys, I am not here to fight just need info and then I'll be on my merry way." Faith held up her hands in surrender.

"We don't believe you Faith, not after everything you've done." Cordy said from behind the others.

"Yes and that was years ago, have you heard of me doing anything else like that." Faith paused, "at all."

"We can't risk you hurting anyone." Wes said.

Gunn walked down the stairs eyes widening at the sight before him. "A party and I wasn't invited." He walked over to join his friends.

"Look all I want is information but if you don't want to help then I'll head off now." Faith slowly made her way back to the door. "Ohh and be careful of the yellow-eyed demon, he's very dangerous. He'll come after you."

"Are you threatening her?" Gunn asked.

Faith laughed. "I am helping hunt him down to kill him, not help."

"Yo Faith what's taking so long?" A male voice said.

Cordy opened and closed her mouth and the two good looking men. As soon as they saw weapons aimed the pulled out their guns and moved down next to their sister.

"Guys, don't worry." Faith said reaching and making them lower their weapons.

"Faith it's fine Sam. Cordy here had a vision of a man with yellow eyes. I just told them to be careful."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother." Dean told them.

Wes frowned for a moment. "Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam and Dean Winchester." He repeated. "Sam, Dean and Faith Winchester?"

Sam looked at his brother and then raised his eyebrow.

"Wes what are you talking about?" Gunn asked a little confused.

"They're the Winchester's, I got to talking to some hunter's in Caritas and their names were mentioned."

"But Faith's not a Winchester," Cordy froze, "is she?"

"Actually I am I found out after the Mayor died. There was a file in his office stating that John Winchester was my father. I had nothing else to do so I went out and found them."

"And been a pain in our arse's ever since." Dean grinned at her.

"Awww Deanie you love me really."

Dean rolled his eyes but the smile remained of his face.

"So you get visions of the yellow eyed demon?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do." Cordy replied.

"So you're one of the children." Sam looked at Faith and Dean.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Crossing PathsRating: PG**

**Spoilers: Angel, Buffy and Supernatural all of them**

**Summary: Faith leaves Sunnydale to find her own destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Buffy or AngelN/B Pat I hope you like it. I know this is a little short sorry about that.**

**Chapter Four**

**Cordy looked at the tall good looking young man. "One of the children?"**

**The Winchester's looked at each other.**

**Angel growled loudly. "Will you stop looking at each other and tell us what is going on, who are the children?"**

"**I think we all best better sit down." Sam said with a sigh. Once everyone was seated he looked around them all. "When I was six months old a demon put blood in my mouth."**

"**Ewwwwww." Cordy muttered scrunching up her face in disgust.**

"**He wants an army. I don't know what he wants with us but it can't be good. We have been hunting him but no luck so far."**

"**So Cordy will have this yellow eyed demon after her?" Angel asked moving closer to his friend.**

"**If she survives that long." Faith whispered.**

"**What do you mean?" Wes turned to the young woman who was once his slayer.**

"**We have only met a couple that have not gone insane or disappeared." Faith explained.**

"**Oh my god, you have to be kidding me." Cordy yelled.**

"**Cordy calm down." Angel wrapped his arms around her.**

**The brunette pushed him away. "Calm down, I have a demon after me because he put blood in my mouth when I was a baby, and this is worth repeating because ewwwwww. Then I am told that I might go psycho or vanish."**

"**We're not going to let that happen." Angel told her.**

"**I want to speak to Faith, alone."**

"**You what?" Wes asked his voice full of confusion.**

"**I want to speak to Faith."**

**Cordy stood and went into the courtyard. Faith silently followed her out.**

"**Why did you want to talk to me?" Faith asked curiously.**

"**I didn't like you back then and I don't know you now but there is one thing that is the same about you." Cordy stood with her hands on her hips.**

"**What's that?"**

"**I need truthful answers no sugar coating it, ok?" Cordy stared at her.**

**Faith nodded. "Sure, you want the truth you got it."**

"**How likely is it that I am going to survive this?"**

"**To be honest we don't know. We carry on hunting but we keep a close eye on Sam. He is too nice for his own good at times. The two other people that weren't insane one of them disappeared the other, last we heard was doing fine."**

"**Ok thanks I know what I need to do." Cordy headed back inside with a confuse Faith following her.**

"**Cordy." Angel started to speak but stopped as Cordy raised her hand.**

"**I need to find out why this is happening and there is only one thing I can think of that will help."**

"**What is that Cordy?" Wes asked.**

"**Sam, Dean, Faith let me come with you?" **

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Crossing Paths  
Rating: NC17

Spoilers: Angel, Buffy and Supernatural all of them

Summary: Faith leaves Sunnydale to find her own destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Buffy or Angel  
N/B Pat I hope you like it. I know this is a little short sorry about that.

Chapter Five

"Look honey I don't think that's a good idea." Dean said smirking.

"I think she should come with us." Faith said simply ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone.

"Faith?" Sam looked at her.

"We have to keep her safe." Faith said simply.

Angel growled. "We can do that."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and turned to Faith nodding they knew what she meant to keep her safe she stayed with them and on the move.

"No Angel you can't." Faith said simply.

Wesley turned and looked at her. "What are you talking about Faith?"

"Look at your lives here in one place, fighting the good fight Cordy's a target how are you going to keep her safe?"

"You are protecting people you can't be with her 24/7." Faith said simply.

"And you can?" Gunn asked.

"We are always on the move and we know about this demon. We can teach her, train her. We can teach her what she needs to know, how she can be protected." Sam answered for Faith understanding what she was talking about.

"Take care of Dennis." She smiled at her friends. "Angel I have to do this, if you don't understand that is your choice but I am going with them."

Angel watched Cordy as she hugged each of them and finally him. "Cordy don't go, your visions." He whispered.

"It seems that they are leading me in a different direction. Not only do I have to do this, I need to Angel. Faith and her brothers especially Sam know what is happening to me."

"Are you sure Cordy?" Faith asked giving her one more out if she needed it.

"I'm sure." She said quietly with one last look at her friends Cordy turned and left with the Winchester's.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Crossing Paths  
Rating: NC17

Spoilers: Angel, Buffy and Supernatural all of them

Summary: Faith leaves Sunnydale to find her own destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Buffy or Angel

N/B Ignore the timelines as I know they don't match so just pretend for me ok g.

Chapter Six

A year had passed and Angel now and again heard from Cordy, it was good to know that she was alive. He and the rest of Angel Investigations headed back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the others fight the first but something was missing, it was Cordy he felt empty inside. He had never told her how he felt or even showed her.

Wesley pointed out that whenever Buffy was mentioned that he cut everyone off and everything became second place to the blonde slayer. No wonder why nothing had happened between him and his beautiful brunette.

XXXXX

Buffy, Angel and the rest of the scoobies and AI were out in a cemetery demons and vampires surrounded the.

"Hey B." Faith called out as she did a roundhouse kick knocking one of the vampires to the ground and plunging a stake into his heart watching the creature of the night become a pile of dust.

Cordy kicked on to the ground and killed it.

"Cordy." Dean called out throwing the shotgun to her.

Cordy turned aimed and fired it at the demon that then vanished.

Buffy, Angel and the others snapped out of their confusion and joined in the fight it didn't take long with two slayers, one vampire, a witch and 2 hunters plus their friends to take out the rest of the vampires and demons.

"Cordy?" Angel rushed to her side.

"Hey Angel." She said with a smile. "Been a long time huh?"

Spike stood off to the side watching everything, he loved Buffy but she seemed to think that she and Angel could have something.

Angel on the other hand seemed to have eyes only for Cordy.

"Angel." Buffy called out rushing to his side and looking at Cordelia.

"Let's take this reunion elsewhere shall we?" Faith said standing beside Cordy.

"Of course let's go back to my place." Buffy offered and started to walk with the others following behind her.

"So what's with action figure Cordy?" Xander asked her as he and Willow caught up.

"Well travelling with the Winchester's and hunting demons you have to know some things." Cordy said with a smile.

Xander shook his head in amazement they all had changed a lot since high school.

XXXXX

They all sat around Buffy's living room. Buffy watched Angel and Angel frowned and watched Cordy something wasn't right.

"So you two are the Winchester's?" Xander asked.

"Actually all four of us are Winchesters." Sam answered.

"Well we know that Faith is your sister." Wes answered.

Buffy turned to look at him. "She's what?"

"Ahhhhh didn't we mention that?" Wes ducked his head.

"No you didn't." Buffy glared at him.

Willow sat watching. "So how is Cordelia a Winchester then?" She asked softly.

Cordy turned and smiled at Sam. "Sam and I are married."

Angel was out of his seat and pinning Sam Winchester up against the wall his hand squeezing the younger man's throat.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Faith put a stake to Angel's heart

"Put him down Angel, NOW!" Cordy screamed gun in hand protecting Sam and Faith just as Dean was doing.

Angel growled and tightened his hand. "You aren't his."

"Angel I don't want to kill you but I will. I won't let you kill any of my family."

Buffy went to the other side and grabbed hold of Angel's arm her heart breaking, it suddenly hit her that he wasn't the vampire she knew.

Angel dropped to the ground and walked away staring out of the window.

Cordy ran to Sam's side, she wrapped her arms around him kissing him gently. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

Sam looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure he isn't an ex?" He said with a laugh.

Cordy slapped him on the arm still smiling. Faith and Dean stood watching and protecting the two of them.

Wes looked around. "So.." He stuttered to a stop.

Angel turned and looked at Cordy, his heart had been shattered but there was no one else to blame but him.

"Are you happy?" Angel asked.

Cordy looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

The vampire looked down at Sam. "If you ever hurt her.." He growled.

"I love her." Sam said simply.

Faith and Dean looked at each other and made gagging motions.

Buffy sighed. "Ok first things first what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Faith nodded towards the LA group. "Same thing they are, we thought that you might need some extra hands."

Spike laughed. "The more the merrier." Wrapping his arm around Faith.

Dean and Sam watched carefully as Faith looked at him. "Look blondie I am way too much of a woman for you to handle."

She watched as Spike looked at Buffy and shook her head in disbelief.

Angel walked towards Cordy. "Can we talk, alone?" He asked.

Cordy nodded she kissed Sam and headed outside.

"Cordy there is something you need to know."

Cordy turned and looked at Angel. "What's that?"

"I love you." He said simply pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Sam opens the door just to check to make sure she is safe and sees her kissing Angel, the vampire she had risked so much for….

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sam stood there and watches waiting to see what was going to happen, so much had happened in his life that he didn't jump to conclusions.

Cordy pulls away from the vampire she once considered her best, she glares at him pulls her arm back and punches him as hard as she could.

Angel bows forward in agony and covers his nose. "What did you do that for?" He mumbles through his hand.

Cordy places her hands on her hips and shakes her head in disbelief. "What do you mean why did I do that? You kissed me that's why."

Angel takes a deep breath and looks up at her. "Cordy I uhhh," he stutters. "I love you."

"What the…you have to be kidding me." Cordy pauses. "Angel you have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" His handsome face full of confusion.

"I'm not going to be your next Buffy!" She says simply.

"I don't think of you as Buffy." Angel replied quickly.

"No Angel what I mean is you tend to hold onto things. You can never move on unless you have no choice. If you had said something before I left something maybe something could have happened between us, but you didn't and I met and fell in love with Sam. You are punishing yourself for what you are Angel, you need to get over that or you are never going to be happy even after you get your redemption." With that Cordy turns around and sees Sam, she walks over to him and takes hold of his hand.

XXXX

Buffy watches as Cordy and Sam walk over to their family. Dean was smirking and Faith shaking her head grinning.

Spike had heard what Cordy had said to Angel, it was true of him as well. He had to let Buffy go, she didn't want him.

As soon as Angel walks in Buffy rushes to his side smiling up at him. He looks down at the woman who had loved once upon a time but did he have feelings for her now? He smiles sadly at her, Angel didn't know where he belonged.

"Look it's been a long night, we're booked into the motel just down the road we'll catch up tomorrow night?" Faith asked as she looked around.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll leave as well." Spike mutters as he leaves with the Winchester's.

Faith walks slowly so she and Spike are a little behind the others. "So you too huh?" She asks.

Spike turns to look at her. "What?"

"Buffy must have a pheromones that attracts vampires." Faith says softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike turns and walks away from her.

Faith shakes her head. "Buffy, Spike and Angel way to much Romeo, Juliet and a soap opera." With that she runs to catch up with the others.

Spike hears what Faith had said. "Why can't she love me." He whispers for the first time really feeling used by someone who he had least thought was a friend but since Angel had been here Buffy had ignored him completely.

The blonde vampire knew it wasn't intentional but she was so use to things revolving around her that at times forgot that everyone else had feelings as well.

XXXXX

The yellow-eyed demon smirked he knew when to team up and to get rid of two of the Winchester's would be perfect and then the happy couple would be his and he could watch the two of them go head to head and see which one killed the other.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Faith banged on Dean's door, they always left the love birds till last. It was sickening that they were still they adored each that much. Deep down she was happy, Faith still felt that she was missing that part inside of her that could love someone in a romantic way.

The door opened and Dean came out yawning but ready to go and fight the good fight. Together they both walked down to the next room and Dean hit it hard grinning at his sister as he did so.

They waited

and waited.

Nothing at all, no mumbles or laughing it was deadly quiet. Dean and Faith pulled out their guns and looked at each other. Faith nodded. Dean kicked in the door.

It was empty.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered pulling out his cell and dialling.

Faith stood their watching him impatiently.

"No connection." Dean dialled another number. "Nothing."

"Where the hell are they?" Faith muttered looking around. "We have to go and tell the others."

XXXXX

Angel's eyes hardened as he heard the story. He stood stalked to Dean and growled. "You lost my Cordy."

"She's not your anything, you lost that chance. She is our sister-in-law. Our family." Dean stared down Angel.

"Dean let's go. They're not going to help us. We work better alone anyway." Faith said taking hold of Dean's arm.

They all stood there and waited for Faith and Dean to leave.

"Do you think they are mixed up with all of this?" Buffy asked Angel.

Angel just shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to find Cordy on his own and maybe they could talk. Work things out between them without the rest of the Winchester clan.

Spike shook his head. "You're all blind; all they want is to find their family."

"We have to be careful." Buffy placed her hands on her hips.

"Well you can sit here and talk about it I'm going to help them." Spike turned and headed out. "Hey wait."

Faith and Dean stopped and turned around waiting. Their faces full of suspicion.

"What do you want Spike?" Faith asked.

"I want to help." Spike said simply.

"Why?" Dean didn't like this one bit.

"I need to get away from Buffy and the others. I'm not me around them." Spike stopped suddenly. "Oh bollocks." He turned to walk away.

"Ok Spike you can help." Faith said.

Spike grinned any excuse for killing was good for him.

XXXXX

Cordy woke it was pitch black she moved and there were walls around her. Wherever she was it was very small.

She screamed.

XXXXX

Sam awoke lying on muddy ground blue skies around him. Looking around it was a deserted village.

Where was he? Where were Cordy, Dean and Faith?

"Cordy!" He shouted the last thing he remembered was lying in bed with her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Spike stood next to Dean and Faith as the older Winchester pounded on the door. His gaze turned to Faith she was definitely a different kind of slayer. She was the opposite of Buffy and now her focus was on a much larger picture and he liked that idea. Spike was amazed how he liked her even more for the description that Buffy and the others gave of her. It was obvious that she had changed a lot and it seemed to be when she found her family, her true family.

His gaze then slid across to Dean Winchester and Spike grinned he did like the arrogant human. In some ways they were very much alike and others they were completely different. Dean may come across as cocky, smug and self centred but the most important thing to him were his family.

Dean turned and looked at Faith worry clearly written across both their features. She nods to him and turns around to keep a watch out while Dean pulls lock picks from his pocket.

Spike shook his head in amusement these are the kind of heroes he really needed to spend time with. They were con men. Credit card fraud amongst other things. He knew that they had a problem with him because he was a vampire but after this maybe he could have earned their trust. He couldn't stay here and continue to be Buffy's lapdog; ever since Angel had come back Buffy had ignored him and did everything to get his sire's attention. It hadn't worked; Angel was in love with Cordy who was now married to someone else.

The bleached blonde vampire shook his head and smiled to himself when had he wandered into a soap opera. He turned as the door opened and followed the two Winchester's.

Faith looked around the room, it was empty but their weapons were still there this was not a good sign. Dean pulled out his cell phone speed dialled Sam and waited. His face got more worried as he tried Cordy's number.

"Nothing." He muttered turning to his sister.

"Let's go and see the Scoobies." Spike said as they turned to him. "The more eyes and research we do the quicker we can find them."

Dean and Faith nodded in agreement they would do whatever they had to find out where Sam and Cordy were.

XXXXX

Angel stood glaring at Dean. Faith and Spike were off to one side watching the older vampire carefully if he tried anything they would stop him. Spike had made a promise to help the Winchester's they could be his way out of here but still manage to find evil of the world that wouldn't affect his chip.

Buffy frowned as she watched Angel why couldn't he see that they were perfect together or they would be if he gave them a chance. Her eyes fell on Spike she still felt an attraction to him but he was only second place but something had changed in him as well. He no longer looked at her, made disgusting comments. He seemed much more focus and more intense. She noticed how he was standing closer to Dean and Faith.

"You lost her." Angel shouted.

"If you aren't going to be of any help shut the hell up." Faith muttered and turning to Buffy. "B can't you muzzle him or something?"

Angel took a step forward, so did Spike before Dean could do anything.

"What are you doing Spike?" Angel growled at his Childe.

"You've got to go through me to get to any of the Winchester's." He told him smugly.

"What are you doing Spike?" Buffy whispered confused by these turn of events.

"I told them I'll help and that is what I plan to do." Spike turned and looked back at Angel. "Let go of your ego this is not about your feelings and how you messed things up and lost the person you love. Let it go, if we don't work together they both could die. You may not care about Sam but if the cheerleader finds out you did nothing to help and just hindered she's never going to forgive you." Spike stopped and looked around as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"You may care about her Angel but Sam is my brother, she is my sister-in-law. They are OUR family. If you're not going to help we'll do it ourselves just like always." Dean turned to head out Faith and Spike close on his heels.

Wes elbowed Angel and looked at him. The dark haired vampire shook his head.

"I want her back safe and all I wanted was for to be happy. I just always thought it was going to be with me. We'll help." Angel turned to look at Buffy and waited.

Buffy could feel her heart break with trying to hold onto the past she lost both Angel and Spike. "We're in." She said softly pushing her emotions to the side.

XXXXX

Cordy woke up in the pitch black she could feel dirt beneath her cheek. Quickly she scrambled to her feet. Checking quickly over her body realising that she had no weapons. Her cell phone was charging up in the hotel room. Taking deep breaths to control her fear.

"Sam, Dean, Faith." She shouted as loudly as she could.

When no one came the feeling of being alone nearly overwhelmed her. It had been a very long time since she had felt this alone. When she travelled with the Winchester's they were always together. The last thing she remembered was being in bed with Sam, she hoped that he was ok and somewhere safe with Dean and Faith.

Cordy could see the edge of the door reaching out she grabbed hold of the handle, twisted it and pushed it as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge. She needed to find out where she was. She started on one side of the door and made her way carefully around the small room. Frowning she could feel the wooden slats, gently kicking anything away by her feet until she made it back round to the door again. With light shining through small areas all around her she was in some kind of shed. Where and who was out there she had no idea.

Cordy sat back against the far wall staring at the door and waited there was nothing else she could do.

XXXXX

"Sam?" A feminine voice called out.

Sam turned shock on his handsome face. "Ava?

TBC


End file.
